Various wireless technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), WiMAX, etc.) allow for the use of small, user installed, base stations, generally referred to as femto base stations (fBSs) (also known as femtocells in WiMAX or Home node-B in 3GPP). The fBS is provided to the user by a wireless service provider. The user installs the fBS in their home or office, generally referred to herein as a home or home location, to increase the quality and signal strength of the local wireless coverage. The fBS's backhaul connection to the wireless service provider's network (WSPN) is provided via the user's home network access (e.g., DSL). The fBS operates in a similar wireless fashion (e.g., uses the same licensed frequency band) to the wireless service provider's macro base stations (MBSs). Thus, the handover from the MBS to the fBS may be done without the user noticing (similar to the handover from one MBS to another).
Because, the fBSs operate in a similar wireless fashion to macro base stations, it may be possible for any endpoint using the same wireless service to establish a connection through the fBS. However, owners of the fBS may not want to make their fBSs available to the public, thus the owner may configure the fBS to only allow access from members of a closed subscription group (CSG) specified by the owner.